iSorry
by A-Broken-Record
Summary: They've always had a lot to say. They just never had been able to. So it comes down to two words. "I'm sorry." Seddie / Sam & Freddie. Song-ficlet


**Author - **A-Broken-Record (Sabrina)

**Song - **Sorry by Buckcherry

**Pairing - **Seddie / Sam & Freddie

**Point of View - **Alternating Sam / Freddie

**Author Notes - **I guess what it is saying is that both of them are sorry for various reason. By the exerts you will know who's perspective it is. I'll try and keep them in character. And my songfics will never be in story order. It will be similar to those "50 Moments" stories but more songfic-ish.

* * *

**Oh, I had a lot to say.**

**Was thinking on my time away.**

"_Hey, dork," said Sam as she jumped the back of Carly's couch to land on the cushions. "How was your trip?" The blonde looked at Freddie as he closed Carly's door behind him, and walked into the Shay's living room._

"_Fine, where's Carly?" he asked keeping a firm gaze on Sam as he dropped his equipment by the couch. Sam shrugged as she tugged on her blond tresses._

**I missed you and things weren't the same,**

'**Cause everything inside it never comes out right,**

**And when I see you cry is makes me wanna die.**

_Freddie didn't know why Sam had been banging on his door while calling Carly's name. But when he opened his door she had thrown herself at him. She was in obvious distress and Freddie figured she must have mistaken Carly's door for his._

"_Whoa, Sam!" choked Freddie. He had never been, or wanted to be this close to the aggressive blonde, but her arms were locked around his neck. He was about to push her off, when her cheek brushed his. He could feel her eyelashes tickle beside his eye, and her warm sticky cheeks. Freddie's breath caught. _

"_Sam…Your crying…"_

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue,**

**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you,**

"_At least my mom cares to come check up on me," Freddie shot back crossing his arms at Sam. She had to make a comment about his mom's constant worried visits. And to Sam's irritation, during their rehearsal._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" shouted Sam taking an angry step towards Freddie. He smirked, knowing full well how deranged Sam's family was, and how her mother never seemed to be there. The angry blonde ground her teeth, and pursed her lips hard._

**And I know I can't take it back.**

**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**

_Carly's hands rested impatiently on her hips. Let it be known that Freddie and Sam where at it again. The pair was shooting hurtful and nasty insults at each other, and everything Carly said seemed to go in one ear and out the other. She had to do something, because iCarly began in two minutes. _

_The brunette eyed the angry steps the two took with each word. A smile spread her face and she removed her hands from her hips, and grasped the hair of Freddie and Sam's head. Their words hung in air as their lips were crashed together from the force of Carly's push._

**And baby the way you make my world go 'round,**

**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**

"_Sorry…" whispered Sam as she felt her eyes burn. She tried to push past her two friends, but someone caught her arm. "Let go of me, Carly," She tried to move only to be held back.. Sam turned on her heel till her nose almost touched whoever was holding her with such a strong grasp._

"_No," Freddie said, his grip tightening on Sam. "I'm sorry."_

**This time, I think I'm to blame,**

**It's harder to get through the days,**

_Freddie sighed as he slammed his locker closed. He couldn't sleep. Could barely eat. Because of…Her. Freddie's head leaned against the creases in the metal of his locker, and he shook his head with his eyes shut tight. He just stayed like for moments, until a familiar aroma filled his nose. Freddie pushed off his locker and turned just in time to see the back of a blondes head, her curly tresses bouncing as she walked. That was the most he had seen of her since that huge fight. And even for him, it didn't seem to be enough…_

**We get older and blame turns to shame,**

'**Cause everything never seems to come out right. **

"_What happened to you?" blurted a dark haired boy. The clicking of hard shoes slowed, giving one last click as a teen girl turned. Her slender arms came to rest over each other, and her curls fell over to rest against her back. Her hair must have reached her hips by now. Sam was different. She was…Grown. _

_Since the end of seventh grade, and all through most of the summer he hadn't seen her much. ICarly didn't bother to broadcast much while people rather be resting by the ocean in flip-flops._

"_Excuse me?" Sam asked with just as much spite as she always had. Freddie was inwardly smiling. Now that she looked half decent she wouldn't tempt to hurt him. Sam inched closer angrily. Wouldn't tempt to hurt him, right? Sam got closer, and Freddie didn't hesitate to bolt._

**And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die.**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue,**

**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you,**

**And I know I can't take it back,**

**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,**

**And baby the way you make my world go 'round.**

**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.**

**Every single day I think about how we came all this way,**

**The sleepless night and the tears you cried.**

_Sam turned to the side for the umpteenth time. Her sheets were tangled in her limbs and tried to hold her down. She gave a few frustrated grunts before settling for counting to number of bumps on her ceiling. _

_Her sheets felt hot against her bare back, her shirt riding up from her various struggles against her evil pillows._

'_Why can't you two just get along?' Carly's voice echoed in her mind. 'After all this time and you guys still fight!' Sam used all her energy to flip on her stomach, and to push her face in the pillow. She wished 'Mind Carly' would just shut up. Sam lifted her head for a fraction of a second to glance at her clock. One A.M. She made a vow to seriously injure 'Mind Carly' in her dreams. But, maybe she had a point. Why…? Why did her and Freddie still fight?_

**It's never to late to make it right,**

**Oh yeah, I'm sorry.**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue,**

**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you,**

**And I know I can't take it back,**

**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,**

**And baby the way you make my world go 'round.**

**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.**

**I'm sorry, baby,**

**I'm sorry, baby, yeah.**

"_Sam, what are you--" sputtered Freddie as Sam tightly hugged him. It was like that night years ago when she had mistaken his house for Carly's all hysterical. Only this time she was calm and serene. Something that didn't happen often with Samantha Puckett in the first place. But, they had just finally had a civil conversation since…In forever. And she had hugged him! "Sam, w-what are you doing?"_

"_I'm sorry," whispered Sam, her voice muffled by the cotton of Freddie's 'dorky' shirt. The dark-haired boy could feel her lips moving his shirt against his chest, and he remember how they had felt when Carly had forced them together. He was sure some part of him might have enjoyed it, if the collision hadn't hurt so bad. Freddie blinked out of staring at the top of her blonde head, and registered what she had said. Freddie softly smoothed the back of her head._

"_Me too, Sam…"_

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
